Kakaanko collection
by seductivewifey
Summary: I'm trying to move my work from a different form to here. If I do it right this will grow to be a collection of one shots and minofics dedicated to the Kakashi and Anko ship. The first one I'm publishing is just fluff but I tend to get quite lemony so be prepared. no one under age of 18.
1. Beautiful

Authors notes

-

I want to point out some references just so you aren't left wondering what I'm talking about. Sakurasou flowers according to google is a flower representing "Desire" and "Long-lasting love" They are not the same as the Sakura flower. The Momo flower means "the perfect love" and can literally say "you have captivated me". The jinrikisha (again according to google) is the old-timey Japanese word for Rickshaw or man-powered taxi. Lastly, when I talk about Shikadai upsetting her I'm talking about him saying "I guess you're not just some middle-aged lady who loves sweets".

Enjoy!

Agitated, he scrubs his face again. Why did he have to say that to her? Damn Shikadai Nara. Kakashi knows the kid didn't mean anything by it but his words stung Anko and she has been unbearable ever since the graduation exam. Three months of her belittling herself. Dieting and trying new makeup styles. Yesterday she threatened to shave half her head!

"Lord Sixth?" He looks up to find Hinata stand just a little ways away.

"How many times do I have to tell you to cut out the Lord stuff?" His words came out a little harsher then he intended and Hinata flinches. He takes in a breath looks at the clouds one last time before he sits up and dusts the grass out of his hair. "I'm sorry Hinata. Did you need something?" His tone much more gentle and he sees her relax.

"Ka-Kakashi sensei is everything okay? You seem upset." Of course, the sensitive girl, excuse me the sensitive woman would notice.

"Yeah, I'm..." He goes to blow her off but thinks better of it. She could help him. "Actually Hinata I'm not." Her hand flies to her mouth with a little gasp. "Do you have the time to talk?"

"Of course Sensei." She settles down next to him on the grassy hill overlooking the village. The stone faces could be seen and he internally grumbles at the sight of his own mug.

He sighs wondering where to begin. His life has been so very private. He's unsure if his and Anko's relationship is even public knowledge. I guess that is a starting point. "You know Anko Mitarashi right?" She nods smiling at the silliness of his question. "Do you know we are dating and have been for a long time?" Her eyes widen in surprise "guess not. Huh well, we have. We have been together off and on since I left Anbu. For the past few years, we have even been sharing a home. Actually, when Naruto took over is when I moved in officially."

"Wow, Sensei I had no idea." Her voice is soft and pleasing "so why are you upset? That is a long time to be together. Is she pushing for marriage?"

"No, no, no. Nothing like that but she isn't happy right now. You see I proctored the graduation exam" she smiles sweetly already having this knowledge. "And Anko helped out. One of the kids said something that hurt her feelings."

"Was it Borato?" It was Kakashi's turn to flinch. She looks plain downright scary while thinking her son may have been unkind. He pities the boy.

"No, it wasn't him." She calms returning to the sweet and innocent Hinata he knows. "Ever since she has been really self-conscious. Dieting and contemplating extreme changes to her looks"

"And you think that is bad?"

"Yes, it's bad! She's beautiful! I don't want... What?" He glares at her as she is smiling ear to ear.

She giggles before answering "I've just never seen you so passionate about anything. You're normally very monotone and easy going. Not that, that's a bad thing. But it's nice to see this side of you." Her genuine, closed eye smile has him smiling back. "Sorry. You were saying she feels self-conscious and you don't think she should be. Please continue."

"Yeah, right. But my opinion doesn't seem to matter." He scratches his head. "I don't know what to do"

"Obviously you told her how you feel but have you shown her?"

He jumps back as if she slapped him. In a hushed tone, he firmly says "I'm not talking about my sex life with you"

"Oh no! Sensei that's not what I meant" her cheeks aflame. "I- I meant umm?" She pauses thinking of a new approach "I didn't know you were dating. Who does know? Is it a secret? If so why? If not why doesn't everyone know? You see even if she is normally okay with how things are she occasionally needs a reminder as to why you are with her. She is insecure and craving a change. If you're not purposefully keeping this a secret thanwhat's the harm in being more open. Let her know you are proud to be with her. "

He is silent for a while, taking it all in. They have lived quietly for years, never needing or wanting to flaunt their relationship. Would this actually help her? He was desperate to make her smile again. "How?" he concedes.

They spend the better part of the day together talking and planning. He has never spent much time with Hinata before but now he is thankful Naruto found such a woman.

It was the following Friday afternoon when Inojin entered the academy carrying an interesting bouquet of sakurasou and momo flowers. They weren't a normal pairing but they held specific meaning; conveying the message of a particularly deep love. Ino, his mother, had done a beautiful job on the arrangement. A crowd had formed following him from classroom to classroom and then the training grounds. Even Principal Iruka was tagging along to see who sent Anko sensei the gift.

"Oy sensei!" He yells over the thump thump thump of targets being hit.

She calls for a halt and turns to the boy. "What is it?" Her tone sharp but not unkind. She stands in her comfortable position with her hand on her hip. She raises an eyebrow as he hands over the bouquet and a card while looking away in embarrassment. He clearly disliked being a delivery boy for his mom's shop.

She sniffs the flowers before opening the card. Her heartbeat quickens. She recognizes the barely legible chicken scratch instantly.

They aren't half as beautiful as you are. -Kakashi

Tears prick her eyes threatening to spill over and she hugs the bouquet carefully. What is he playing at?

Inojin coughs to get her attention. "I'm supposed to tell you there is a jinrikisha waiting for you. You will be making a couple of stops before he meets you for dinner"

"You can leave now. Because I will oversee your class" Shino sensei was standing to her left and overheard everything. Looking around she realizes a lot of people overheard. She hears a couple of her female students squeal at the romance of it all. Iruka nods his approval of her leaving early. She blushes and thanks both Shino and Inojin. The boy runs off thoroughly embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

The cart was elegant with polished bamboo and a comfy black cushion made for two. The driver was sharply dressed, oozing manners and courtesy, helping her in and out of the cart as needed. Their first stop was at a spa. She received a massage, a manicure, and a pedicure. Her nails painted a deep blood red. Next, her hair was conditioned and blown out. Her heavy makeup removed and redone with a barely there style. She grimaces at the visible imperfections of her skin but the pampering was amazing. "Kakashi what's gotten into you?" She whispers to herself walking back to the jinrikisha. A Raven haired woman was chatting with the driver and they both bow at her approach. "Hinata Uzumaki! What are you doing here?"

The younger woman smiles sweetly taking her hand. "Kakashi sensei wanted you to have company for the next part of your journey. How was the spa?" They climb in and seat themselves chatting carefree as the driver takes off.

"You seriously aren't going to tell me what he has planned?"

Hinata laughs "do you really want to ruin the surprise? He worked so hard to give you the perfect afternoon."

"No, I guess not." She huffs sitting back crossing her arms. "Do you... Do you know why he is doing this?"

"Because he loves you" if possible her eyes soften even more "he wants you to feel how special you are to him. Is it working?"

"You know I think it is." She can't hide the joy she is feeling. This is completely out of character for him. Then they stop in front of a women's boutique. Her heart sinks. It was going so well and she was truly happy but now he wants her to try stuffing her fat ass into dresses probably working up a sweat with the effort. Damn it! She hates trying on clothes.

Hinata takes her by the hand again gently pulling her into the store. They are greeted by a chipper young blonde with a smoking hot hourglass figure. She would kill for that body.

"Lord Sixth was in earlier and chose three dresses you are to decide between. We also are to outfit you in lingerie, heels, and jewelry will be arriving shortly." Anko's jaw drops in disbelief. He's really gone all out for this.

She tries on the dresses and hates them all. The knee length silver one rides up as she walks exposing her thunder thighs. The long navy blue is open in the back showing her love handles. The black sweetheart corset with a flowy high low skirt is strapless and she can see her arm jiggle with each movement. Hinata and the blonde give encouraging words but it's no use this tubby body is beyond ugly. She sighs, throwing her self in a chair defeated.

"What's wrong with this one?" Hinata asks. Anko lifts her arm mocking a wave and points at her underarm as it continues to sway after the intended motion stops. Hinata takes in a deep breath reading herself. " Stand up and turn around." Her soothing voice disappears replaced by one she, Anko, uses with bratty students. Curious why the timid woman changed so drastically Anko does as she's told.

Standing back towards the mirror she feels Hinata release her hair from its ponytail and combs it using her fingers. She straps high heels on to her feet and finishes by placing a soft sheer shawl around her arms and fastening it loosely behind her back. The sales rep dabs her neck and wrists with perfume. They both step back to give Anko a once over.

Hinata squares he shoulders hardening herself again. This was probably going to be unpleasant. "Please turn and look at yourself. Really look. Do you see how the corset comes in at the waist? How your breasts bubble slightly above giving just a teasing look. Your calves look curvy but tight because of the heels. And they are doing amazing things to your rear. You are beautiful and sure to drive him wild." She understands now why Hinata had to prep herself. They are both blushing. Hinata because of the discomfort of talking in such a manner and Anko because she can actually see what she is talking about.

The image standing before her was beautiful. Something she hasn't seen in years. Her hair hung about her face and shoulders above sexy but not raunchy cleavage. The boning of the top has an inward slant over her stomach making her waist look smaller in comparison to the flattering flair of her hips. She wasn't small and tight like she once was but insteadshapely and beautiful. She feels uncharacteristically shy "What will Kakashi think?" she whispers.

"That you are the sexiest thing to ever walk the earth." There he was, handsome in a black suit, leaning casually against the doorframe. A large red jewelry box dangles loosely in his hand. "but then again I think that all the time." She completely forgets about the other two women in the room as she watches him stand and stalk toward her. He wraps the arm with the box around her waist, pulls his mask down with the other hand, and catches her in a deep kiss. She hums her contentment resting her hands on his chest. He breaks their kiss only to press his lips to her forehead.

"Why are you doing all this?" She asks.

"Because I want you to see yourself the way I see you." He gives her a little squeeze before releasing her. He turns her toward the mirror and opens the box to reveal a white gold chain with a teardrop diamond pendant. He gathers her hair pulling it to the side so he can easily don the necklace. "I love you" He kisses her shoulder gently before covering his features again with the mask. "Thank you, ladies, but I'll take it from here" he gives them a little salute before turning.

Anko looks at the younger two women who are staring at them like they are some sappy romantic movie playing on the big screen. Their hands are intertwined and their faces in an expression of aw. Hinata has tears tracking down her cheeks.

He grabs her hand pulling her attention back to him and escorts her out of the shop. He kisses her through his mask and holds her hand. Throughout the night he shows intimacynormally reserved for home. It has her off balance but in the best of ways. They dine at a fancy restaurantand later meet up with a few other couples at a cocktail bar. They finish their evening dancing in their own living room.

"Kakashi"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Kakashi"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you"


	2. what else is there to do?

author's notes- This is basically written porn. Read at your own discretion and as always feedback is appreciated. Actually constructive critasism is requested but I do hope you enjoy.

"Earth style earth wall!" the relief he felt watching the ground surge up to block the entrance of the cavern was unbelievable. Grateful for this technique beyond words. "Who knew that a trip to the land of water would be so dangerous because of the weather?" They were in an uneasy time of peace and he had anticipated running for his life but not from a fucking hurricane. But he and Anko were safe now sealed in the ventilated cave with a convenient fresh water spring. They had found the cavern on their trip in and knew it's dimensions, helping attributes and it's pitfalls. They were safe as long as they could manage a fire and preserve their rations, but that doesn't look too promising. Their packs were drenched. Literally dripping. His body was already shivering as hypothermia started setting in.

Turning he was greeted with one hell of a sight. Anko was stripped down to her black lace bra and matching hip hugging panties. She was bent, laying out her wet clothes and emptying the contents of her dripping packs. Her legs are stretched wide and she was angled giving him a great view of her ass. "Enjoying the show?" She says through her parted legs. He blushes at being caught staring.

 ** _She is a comrade, she is a comrade_**. He scratches the back of his head and clears his throat. "What are you doing?"

She flashes him a smile before standing upright. "Strip Kakashi before you freeze" she reaches into the left cup of her bra, fondling herself, and his jaw drops. **_What is she playing at?_** Her hand pops back out holding a small scroll. She repeats the process on the other side. Two Fūinjutsu scrolls holding a tent tarp, an extra large sleeping bag, a medical kit, a stack of dry Kindle wood and enough food pills to last a month. She just saved them from freezing to death. "Fine stay soaking wet." She starts a fire, lays the tarp flat on the stone floor and wraps herself in the sleeping bag. "Or you could join me but those..." indicating his soaked uniform pants and shirt "have got to come off"

"I can't believe you had the foresight to store these" it takes her a moment to decide if it was the compliment he meant it to be. **_Shit. I just meant I was impressed. I don't want to offend her._** "You probably just saved our lives."

"Well being prepared isn't going to do us a damn bit of good if you don't hurry. I need your body heat" **_Calm down Hatake she didn't mean it that way_**. He does as he is told and settles beside her. "Mask too," she says shooting him a look. He sighs knowing she's right. If he keeps the sodden thing on the cold will seep into his chest. She smiles at his obedience. "My old sensei" she stops; a cloud crosses her features as she recalls her time with Orochimaru. Then squaring her shoulders and lifting her head she continues "my old sensei believed in learning the hard way. One of my teammates... he lost his pack and all his rations." She swallows "Sensei made him sleep outside the tent and when I shared my food... Anyway, my comrades and I swore we would never be without the basics again. I keep these scrolls well stocked and secure on my person at all times"

"Well, I certainly appreciate your willingness to share" he smiles thanking her for both the supplies and her openness.

"Despite all the horrible things he has done he was a good teacher. I can't deny that."

They sit there for a long time, their bodies have stopped shivering but they are a long way from warm. "We should try to get some rest"

"Yeah... Big spoon or little?" She questions standing and stretching, reminding him of their near nakedness. She takes the sleeping bag and lays it out flat. He would be spending at least one night cuddling close to her perfect little body. This was going to be bad. At least she was giving him a choice in how she would torcher him. Big spoon meant her round ass would be in his lap and his arms would be wrapped around her torso feeling her smooth skin. His body gives a small quake at the prospect. **_She is a comrade, she is a comrade_**. "Well?" She demands.

"Little spoon" at least with this he can hide the way his body has already started to react to hers.

She doesn't try to hide a look of surprise. "Alright Hatake I'll hold you" She teases.There is no guesswork with her. Even when she is playful she is straight and to the point. He couldn't deny liking that about her.

They snuggle in. Her face even with his neck so close he can feel her breath. Her large breasts pressing into his bare back and she stays snug all the way down to his waist where she slings her leg up and over his hip, ankle settling on his knee. Her arm snakes under his and is resting on his chest. She hums a little reaching a level of contentment. Comfort was out of the question for him. His erection, as hard as the stone floor, telling him to take his chance while his brain is chanting **_she is a comrade, she is a comrade._** He lays there, eyes open and hands unsure where best to land. **_she is a comrade, she is a comrade_**. He avoids relationships with all the village Kunoichi. Honestly, he avoids relationships period. But the complications of a romance with a coworker is not worth it; not when they are literally dealing with life and death on a daily bases. Even one night stands can get messy. **_She is a comrade, she is a comrade. Why does she have to be so damn sexy?_** He thinks of all the smart ass remarks and bantering they shared this trip. She is smart, strong, capable, and fun to be around. **_She is a comrade, she is a comrade damn it!_**

She could think of worse people to get stuck in a cave with. Kakashi was withdrawn normally. He reappeared a year or so ago, assigned to a new grad genin team. It amused her how quickly he shut that down sending the trio right back to the academy. **_Such a hard ass._** She heard Lord Third was going to try again this year but graduation was still several months away. Hence they were in this predicament.

 ** _Might as well make the best out of it._** She thinks about how hard it was to hide her pleasure seeing his handsome face for the first time. His kissable lips. Yeah, there were definitely worse people to get stuck in a cave with.

She smiles nuzzling closer. She had the mysterious Kakashi nervous. He can't hide behind a mask or a book here stuck with her. She wonders how far she can take things. Hooking her leg around his waist she gives a little hum. He doesn't seem to be able to find a place for his hands. Her smile grows but she's sure that's not what's growing on him. Snatching his wrist she guides it to the back of her thigh. He keeps his hand balled in a fist. She snickers "The body heat is working don't you think?" He grunts a response. Internally she is laughing. **_Oh, buddy, I'm going to have fun with you_**."No? Not warm enough? Maybe some friction then?" She starts rubbing her palm over his washboard abs. Dipping her hand lower and lower until her little finger finds it's way beneath the elastic waist of his boxer briefs.

"What are you playing at Anko? We are on a mission." He growls.

"What else is there to do?" She says, faining innocents but they both know better. His eyes blow wide realizing she was, in fact, aiming for sex. He shifts his head and upper torso, probably trying to look at her before speaking but she would have none of that catching him in a kiss. His lips move easily with hers and quickly his tongue was requesting entrance. Their bodies start to intertwine and she slides on top. His hands on her ass, squeezing and kneading. She rolls her hips, grinding on his bulge making him groan. **_He wants her_**.

"No, stop Anko. We are on a mission." He pulls away as best he can.

She was surprised and a little hurt but she wasn't about to let him know that. Still laying on top of him she rolls her eyes making sure he sees. Then without warning, she roughly rolls away, uncaring if her knee catches a sensitive area. He hisses and she grins, her back now to him. "How then do you suggest we entertain ourselves?" He doesn't answer. A long time passes, the forced closeness of the sleeping bag has them warm but she is bored. She notices the shadows dancing across the cave walls and starts making shadow puppets "Look it's a dog"

"What else is there to do?" She asks simply. She acts like she is wanting a game of shogi. He turns to shut her down but her lips press onto his and he loses all sanity. So soft.The next thing that registers is her on top of him. His fingers curling into the muscle of her rear as she sways her hips as if dancing. She nibbles his jaw and he licks the lobe of her ear. Her breast pressed against his chest, their breathing is quickening. She gives her hips a deliberate roll while sitting on his cock, a sound of pleasure escapes him and for some reason that jolts him back to reality.

"No, stop Anko. We are on a mission." He mentally starts his chant again.She is a comrade, she is a comrade!She rolls her eyes and pulls off him. Her knee narrowly misses his manhood but, what has him hissing is the sudden blast of cold air. Losing her hot perfect body was punishing in multiple ways.

"How then do you suggest we entertain ourselves?" He leaves it hanging, not answering and watching her out of the corner of his eye. She drums her fingers. Plays with a rock then throws it. She starts with shadow puppets next.

Leave it to her to play childish games. He could blow her mind but they were on a mission. Were they really in that much danger? The danger is the form of a storm, not an enemy attack. His internal monologue was interrupted by her "Look it's a dog" Fuck it. He was on her. He tugs her dark hair back, giving him access to her neck and pulls her hips toward him, grinding his cock against her ass. She laughs smugly, earning a nip on the shoulder from him. "Change your mind?" she asks still laughing.

"This won't continue when we get back," he warns, unhooking her bra and practically ripping it from her arms. He palms her, lifting the heavy mounds and feeling the hardening buds.

"What makes you think I would want it to?" His response was to roll her nipple between his finger and thumb. "That confident huh?" Damn right I'm confident

She couldn't help the triumphant laugh that escapes when he attacks her neck. He apparently doesn't like being laughed at and bites her shoulder, making her all the smugger. "Change your mind?" She pushes her rear against his erection even more.

"This won't continue when we get back," he tells her sternly as he roughly removes her bra. Her nipples harden with the sudden exposure but are then covered with his rough palms.

"What makes you think I would want it to?" She can feel him grin against her skin. His groping changes to a tweaking of her nipple and she hisses in a breath. "That confident huh?"

 ** _Oh, it's on now_**. A game between the two of them. He thinks he will leave her forever wanting more. **_Fat chance buddy._** Kissing the soft area where the ear meets the neck, he guides her to her back. Now being able to easily touch him, she cups his groin through the fabric of his boxer briefs. He groans at the contact, rocking his hips. He was on top, fondling, groping, kneading and teasing her body in the most delicious ways but, she wasn't just along for the ride. She explores his still covered shaft with one hand as the other roams his body, ass to pecs and back again. Her lips and even teeth trail his jaw, neck, and collarbone. On occasion, she flicks out her tongue reaching more sensitive areas. Their breathing was labored and sounds of pleasure echo off the stone walls. She takes the chance to dip below his elastic waistband. Holding him properly she runs her thumb over the tip, smearing the bead of precum.

"Fuck!" His dick jumps eagerly in her hand before he rips away completely. He grabs her wrist and pins them above her head. His eyes are closed and he is hovering above her. She moves against his grip, making him open his eyes and refocus on her. Leaning in he whispers "Ladies first" and nips the shell of her ear. Really?

"Fuck!" **_When did she gain the upper hand? Again!_** He was close, ready to spill into her waiting hand but denies himself, pulling away. The elastic snaps back against his tip, stinging. **_As you deserve for getting carried away._** He pins her arms above her head giving him a moment to recollect himself. Eyes closed he focuses on slowing his breathing. She weakly fights against his hold. They both know she could easily break free; she was sending him the message that she was done waiting. **_Get it together Hatake._** "Ladies first" he gives her a little love bite on the ear before capturing her lips. Readjusting, he keeps one hand firmly on her wrists and gently grazes his nails down her arm, past the dip, and over her rib cage. He stops at the flare of her hip, playing with the lace. **_She's ticklish_** he banks that information for later. He latches onto her breast, suckling and teasing the pink peak. She moans, rolling her hips as he finishes undressing her. He rises up, visually drinking her in. "So beautiful" he didn't mean to say it out loud but the pink color rushing to her cheeks was rewarding. Never letting go of her wrists, he worships her body, getting her to quake under his touch. No part of her exposed skin is left uncaressed. His fingers tips comb through her curls, runs theridge of her lips but won't invade her folds. **_Not until she begs for it._** On the fourth time running this path she huffs, shifting to force contact. He smiles, flattening his palm against her, pressing up but still not breaking her opening. "What do you want Anko?" he asks nuzzling the underside of her breast. She makes a strangled sound but doesn't answer. Keeping his hand flat he rubs her. "What" Kisses one breast "Do" kissing between the mounds "You" kisses the other "Want?"

"Stop teasing me Kakashi. Finger me. Give me more." She is panting and wanting and he loves it. His next move is risky but he needs it. He needs her to say it.

"Say please" Her eyes flair and she bucks her hips. He knew she wouldn't beg easily but he wasn't done with her. He removes his hand from between her legs denying her his touch. "Say please"

"Fuck you Kakashi"

"We will get there eventually" She is straining now against his hold; he has to put forth effort in keeping her arms stretched up.

With murder in her eyes, she concedes "Please touch me Kakashi" He returns to her juncture, dipping into the slickness being sure to slide over her clit before plunging two fingers in. "Mmm!" He resumes the body worship with his mouth as he thrust his fingers in and out. He keeps her legs spread using one of his own also allowing him to grind his manhood against her hip. Crossing his thumb over, he is able to work her swollen, sensitiveclit and it drives her over the edge. Her inner walls clench around his ever pumping fingers. She cries out and her body spasms. **_Nope. Not done yet. Not until she screams my name._**

No sooner does she come down and he is on her again. Releasing her wrists, he uses both hands to cradle her ass lifting her to his mouth. He licks away the remnants of her orgasm, tasting it and anticipates swallowing her next one. He runs his teeth over her clit, forcing her to suck in a breath. He lives to hear her moans. He sucks, licks and bites at her. Her hands are fists tugging his hair painfully but he loves it. Circling his tongue over and over then flattening it. "I'm close Kakashi. I'm close." He looks up into her hooded brown eyes and decides **_now I'll make her scream for me_**. Abandoning the forward and back motion instead shaking his head side to side fast. She gets stimulation from his chin, tongue, and nose. Her thighs tighten around his head and he is deprived of oxygen for a moment before her body arches into full extension and he has to catch her about the waist or lose contact. "Oh Kakashi!" incoherent sounds pass her lips followed by "God Kakashi!" She screams, spasming and weeping from the force of it. He keeps up, overwhelming her with sensation, riding out her orgasm to the fullest.

He watches her as she comes down. His chin resting just above her sex. He encourages aftershocks by running his fingertips over her legs and torso. Remembering her ticklish areas, he makes her squirm. When she looked close to sleep he ditches his boxers at long last and begins kissing up her stomach. Over her breastbone up her throat until he was once again hovering on above her. "My turn" he whispers latching on to her earlobe.

She felt wrung-out. Drugged and in a state of euphoria. Never had anyone taken her to such a high. **_He's a sex god!_** Her eyelids are heavy and she starts to drift but feels him kiss just below her navel. He crawls his way up to face her; leaving behind a trail of wet kisses. "My turn" he whispers and sucks in her earlobe. She had forgotten he denied himself release and now his raging hard-on was pressed against her hip ** _. I don't know if I can make it._** "Wrap your legs around me" taking the backs of her knees he guides her into position "so good" he rewards her with sweet kisses. **_So good_** her brain is foggy but she liked his praise. "Your arms too... Yes just like that" she was making effort to obey him, to give him what he wants and hear him praise her again. He transitions to a kneel and lifts her effortless. He cups her once before grabbing his shaft and aligning it with her entrance. "Are you ready?"

 ** _No_** "Mm-hmm" he impales her. Rising up at the same time he pulls her down. She screams, digging her nails into his back leaving bloody tracks. She calms, noticing that he has yet to move allowing her to stretch around him. She's grateful.

"So good. So tight. So good. I want more" he is stroking her back and kissing her "may I have more?"

Too bad words have escaped her "Mmmm" he takes that as a yes. He repeats the earlier movement but slower. Thrusting up and backing down, thrusting up again. He builds momentum pistoning into her over and over. Soon she finds his rhythm and matches him thrust for thrust.

"Yes, Anko, so good." She smiles proudly. **_Who knew the normally quite Shinobi was such a talker in bed._** Sheathing him to the hilt time and time again. She feels her abdomen tighten another orgasm building. **_No, not yet. I can't break the rhythm._** "Let it go Anko. Let me feel it. I'll be right behind you" with his permission she unravels for the third time that night and again with his name on her lips.

Her body goes ridged in his embrace. **_She is holding back._** "Let it go Anko. Let me feel it. I'll be right behind you" and she does. Head threw back she yells his name to the ceiling. Her breast is brought up, face level and he takes a mouth full. ** _So beautiful._** He feels the sting of her nails breaking skin. He is deep inside her when her walls clench down, milking him. Circling her hips she brings him to the edge and he tips over. Pulling his head back suction is broken with a "pop" and her nipple dances before him. He bites his lower lip but fails to hold back a roar as the power of his release hits him.

They collapse into each other, foreheads on shoulders, they breath trying to calm. His now soft member is still plugging her and his seed is slowly leaking out, onto his lap. Her sweat covered skin is goose bumping in the cool air of the cave. "Mmm" she protests as he adjusts her, reaching for the long ago, disregarded sleeping bag. He lays it out as best he can with one hand as the other is still supporting her. Once satisfied he sets her down and stretches out beside her. Pulling her onto his chest, he covers them both. She settles and he draws circles on her back. Soon he hears her breathing shift to a soft, sleeping tempo. He presses his lips to the top of her head. **_I am so fucked_**. He admits to himself never wanting to let her go.


	3. developing the sex god

Author's Note - I don't like plot holes or contradictions. One was pointed out to me (and I truly appreciate it) but I can't stop until I fix it.

The contradiction was made in my Anko Kakashi collection -" What else is there to do?" Kakashi said he avoids relationships and one nighters yet he was a sex god. My reader held up a big ole question mark and I can't say I blame her. Thus I created an OC and to be honest I am falling for her. She opens up possibilities I never imagined. *Devilish smiles*

Plus I really wanted this scene with Gai to happen. But couldn't force it into the last story. *Giggle* Enjoy!

-you must read the original "what else is there to do" to fully grasp this side story.

Mistress Hina sat at the tea shop near the village gate. She and the other women at her estate service many of the village shinobi. Bridging the gap between their emotions and profession. But one particular man was on her mind. She wonders about his mission and when he will return. Will he come to see her again?

He had come to her years ago confusing submissiveness with the desire to be hurt. He was so young, maybe 19 or 20. He hated himself and wanted her to punish him for his failures but that isn't what she about that. Sure whips were fun and she brought many arrogant men to heel but only when they got pleasure out of it. But he didn't; all he wanted was to replace his internal anguish with physical pain.

She being young herself at the time didn't know how to handle such emotions. She had to seek counselfrom the then Mistress of the house. Mistress Mana took her under her wing. Guided her in seeing past what a client says he wants into knowing what he needs. Together they took on the complicated Kakashi Hatake, coaxing him out of self-destruction. It was because of her growth with him that Mistress Mana entrusted her with the estate after her retirement.

"My eternal rivel! You're back!" Gai calls out. He was sitting a couple tables away but still she thinks he is trying to blow her eardrums. He was always so loud. She would have to tell his dominatrix to curb the annoying habit. But this one time it was of use. Kakashi and the woman walk in. Instantly she sees why Kakashi had the kinks he did.

She wouldn't flatter herself by calling them twins but the similarities could not be denied. His Anko was younger than she is but she maintained the same hourglass figure. They held their bodies simulary, with one hand on the hip. Both had light brown eyes but Anko's had a twinkle that long ago faded for herself. Their hair was the same to the point of being identical in cut and color. No wonder he had chosen her.

Watching the trio talk she studies him. He is uneasy but hiding it well. The mask helps. He has a hand dangling at his side holding a book, the other on the back of a chair and is leaning on it. Anko is forced to stand back a little to get a proper look at Gai. Subtle Kakashi. He is trying to keep them apart but does he have a reason to?

He is fearful of relationships, scared to let anyone in, afraid that his love for them would lead to their downfall. Of course he claims romance is just troublesome. He claims one night stands are too messy but she knows that is his cover for feeling unworthy. He prefers to bed women like her. Professionals. Women that won't get attached. Women that endure sleeping with a man, even a failure, for a price. But he vows to make the experience pleasurable. That is the part of him she spoon feeds. Year after year she pulls that side out. Schooling him in how to play a woman's body. Demanding he find his release too. Telling him that if he didn't she would feel like a failure. One of his biggest fears, second only to losing someone, is to make another feel the way he does.

She recalls the last time they were together. He had just found out Anko was his partner on his next mission. He had come to the estate worried wanting her to somehow keep him from falling victim to his own desires. It was that night she tricked him into taking control.

"Kakashi I can't make you not want to have sex. And I can't make her not want you."

"Why would she? Why would anyone? I'm an unworthy piece of crap. I don't deserve..." She cut him off by smacking him hard across the face. "Mistress?" He looked down avoiding eye contact just the way she taught him.

"Understand this Kakashi Hatake. I don't waste my time on pieces of shit. You are worth something as a Shinobi. You are worth something as a lover. And you are worth something as a man. Do you understand?"

He hesitates but says "Yes Mistress" Still looking toward the ground, arms crossed behind his back.

" You are such a fine looking man. Any woman would want to fuck your brains out" his head snapped up ready to argue but she slapped him again and he returned his gaze to the floor. "Your problem is you don't want to give in but doubt your own resolve. We are going to test that tonight. Look at me" he quickly obeyed "Under the condition that you not bring up your self worth again" she pauses making sure he understood " under that condition I am allowing you to disobey and resist me. As a woman I am going to try to seduce you. I want you in my bed Kakashi but not because I'm making you."

His eyes blow wide as he takes in every word. "Don't" he lowers his eyes "Don't care about me"

She slaps him again but brings her hand back to the redden area for a soft caress. "Too late" she kisses him sweetly "but if you want to keep Anko at a distance then you have to resist her advances" a wicked grin spreads across her face "if you fail and whined up in my bed you can't take me until I beg for it. If you can't get me to say please then you may not cum. If you do you fail me as your Mistress. Understood?"

"Yes Mistress"

"Call me Hina" she takes his hand and guides him to her private quarters. Rooms no client has ever seen. They spend the whole afternoon together. She let's him in completely sharing her most personal and precious self. She flirts at a variety of degrees and he resists them up and until she grew bold.

They are in her living room and she turns on some music. Tossels her hair as she uses an overly sexy strut. She runs her finger up his arm from wrist to shoulder as she comes to stand behind the chair he's in. She leans in and the back of his head is pillowed by her breasts. Her hands slowly descend over his strong chest, his washboard abs, and to his waist band then back up again bringing his shirt along. His breath was quickening. She straightens and completes the circle to come standing between his parted thighs. She's swaying her hips in time with the music. He reaches for her waist and she uses his hands for balance so she can shimmy down to the floor. Her hands on his knees, she arches back showing flexibility and does a belly roll bringing her upright again. Pressing close to his manhood she stands and turns. Her ass against his pecs she sinks down, never breaking contact. She lands on his bulge and grinds into him. He groans and brings his hands to her inner thighs. He is on the verge of breaking and she smiles. She bounces and is rewarded by him hissing in breath. She repeats the motion "Fuck" he bites his lower lip and his demeanor shifts. This is what she wanted. "Turn around."

"What if I don't want to?" She presses her back into him sliding up and down but he didn't like her response.

Grabbing a fist full of hair he yanks her head to the side. She gasps and he presses his lips against that soft dip where ear meets neck. "Mmmm" he hums. "I want you to turn around" he ends on a growl spinning her by force. He pulls her into a strattle over his lap and squeezes her ass. She smiles and continues her dance. She lifts up bringing his mouth to her cleavage and he holds her there. Kissing and biting. He shifts her subtly and comes to stand. Her legs are wrapped around him, he is supporting her, hands cupping her rear.

He carries her to the bedroom. She can feel his erection playing at her core through their clothes. Laying her down he climbs on top. Kissing, licking, sucking, and nibbling. Caressing, rubbing, and tickling. He plays her body masterfully. He has her stripped down and runs a thick finger over her lips before dipping into her folds. "Oh!" He uses everything she's taught him over the years. Her orgasm builds low in her abdomen. "Yes Kakashi. A little more. Noooo!" He pulls away denying her.

He chuckles deep in his chest, triumphant in pulling off her favorite form of punishment. To bring a person to the edge and not let them find release. "We cum together or not at all. Say it Hina"

She smiles. She could resist, tease him back but to what end? Her closet Dom has at last come out to play. She was confident he could resist his beloved Anko under normal circumstances. If the woman is bold enough to physically entice him then she was also confident he could blow her mind. Hina's goal was reached. "Please Kakashi. Please take me over the edge"

"Yes! Anko we will have drinks and enjoy the spring time of our youth!" Hina scowls at the obnoxious man for bringing her back to reality. Anko had somehow maneuvered between the two men.

She has an evil grin playing on her lips "of course Gai. What else is there to do?" The chair splinters, cracks, then breaks under Kakashi's hand. Hina doesn't know how but she is positive Anko just won a complex devilish game. She could really learn to like this woman. "Kakashi?" Anko smiles wickedly.

"Just lost my balance" He rights himself scratching the back of his head. "Ah Gai? What do you say to a friendly competition after we report in with the Hokage?" Hina and Anko snort. Smooth Kakashi.


End file.
